Frame Relay (FR) is a high speed connection-oriented data transfer service. It utilizes permanent virtual connections (PVC's) to establish logical connections between customer locations to provide higher access speeds and less delay than traditional packet-switched technologies. Frame relay networks are complex and expensive. It is important to design frame relay networks that are cost-effective, reliable and have sufficient capacity to meet current and expected customer demand. Considering the extremely rapid growth in demand for frame relay service, it is important that adequate capacity be provided while ensuring economical use of capital resources. Indeed, one of the most pressing problems with the frame relay network stems from rapid growth and the lack of network planning tools. Consequently, the majority of the engineering is done on a reactive rather than a proactive basis. The solution to the problem is more complex than merely adding a trunk or trunks to the network path. Accordingly, a network planning tool is needed to assist the engineer in planning and growing a network in a methodical fashion.